Rules
'''1. Goal''' * Reduce your opponent's Health to 0 by destroying their chosen Leader located in their Base. (''Note: You will need to keep track of your Leader's Health. You can use something like a d20 or tally marks on a pad of paper, but it is recommended that you use the Leader Tracker pdf attached at the end of page''). So, how is this accomplished? Read the following steps. '''1-1.''' '''Destroy all enemy Sentries''' * Your opponent can have up to '''3''' Sentries, each of which are located between the Field and your enemy's Base (see Layout). ** '''1-1-1.''' Sentries have 10 Power (15 Health, 15 Counter). ** '''1-1-2.''' An enemy Sentry can be destroyed through: combat (referred to in D.O.O.R. Keeper as a "Skirmish"), by controlling all your opponent's Territories, or by self-destruction to save the life of their Active Leader (see 4-1-2). '''1-2. Defeat the enemy Leader''' * Once the Sentries are destroyed, enter your opponent's Base to engage in a Skirmish and defeat their ''Passive Leader'' (see 4-1-2) using a combination of Units whose Power is greater than said Passive Leader. ** '''1-2-1.''' A Passive Leader can also be destroyed through card effects and Status Afflictions. '''1-3. Run out of Cards''' * If your opponent is unable to draw anymore cards from either their Resource Deck or their Unit Deck, you win the game. ** '''1-3-1.''' Once your Unit and or Resource Deck has run out, once per game, you can shuffle your Discard Pile and use it as your Deck (after separating it into your Resource Deck and your Unit Deck. '''1-4. Card Win Conditions''' * There are cards in D.O.O.R. Keeper that have effects that allow you to win the game. If you are able to activate them, ignore the above steps. You win the game. '''1-5. Defeat all your Opponents''' * While DK is traditionally played with only 2 players, so long as you have an even number of players, you can play with as many people as you want. A victor is decided only when all other players have been defeated by the above methods. ** '''1-5-1.''' You can also play in pairs, in which case, card effects/skill effects that refer to "you/your" apply to both '''you and your partner'''. Pairs must consist of '''2''' people playing side-by-side. All other players must play in pairs as well. '''2. Required Materials''' '''3. Layout''' '''4. How to Read a Card/Card Types''' * In D.O.O.R. Keeper, cards are the key components that represent your armies in battle. There are several categories that each have their own purpose and function listed as follows. '''4-1. Field''' * In a game of DK, the Field (broken into the Main Field and Side Field) is where you will command your troops, summon artifacts, and engage in heated combat with your opponent(s). '''4-3. Resource Deck''' '''4-3-1. Construct Types''' * Land form * Production * Fortification '''4-3-2. Trap Types''' * Constant * Instant * Equip * Counter '''4-3-3. Enchantment Types''' * Constant * Instant * Equip * Counter '''4-4. Unit Deck''' * Units are the fundamental combat resource in D.O.O.R. Keeper. Legions, a group of up to '''5''' Units, are controlled by you, the player, through your Leaders via Orders. * Units belong to one of '''8''' Elements (''Lucent, Tenebrous, Aqua, Pyro, Mistral, Terra, Volt, Null'') and have '''3''' Classes (''Army, Monster, Siege Weapon'') which are then further broken down into '''4''' Types (''Health [HLTH], Attack [ATK], Counter [CNTR], Movement [MVNT]''). * A Unit can only be one Element, Class, and Type unless otherwise specified by their card effect. '''4-4-1. Army''' * Each Unit is summoned using Power Tokens (PT) like most other cards, however their cost is broken down into Base Cost (minimum cost) and Total Cost (total of specific and generic cost) indicated by the circles at the top of the card. The white circles on the side of the card correspond to any Element PT while the gold circles represent the number of PT that must match the Unit's Element. Non-matching type PT's can be converted for 1 PT each). * The card's Fealty is indicated by color of the upper left hand corner and specifies which Color faction is belongs to. * Skills are located on the bottom left chevrons. Each Skill can only be used once and the card is exhausted once all Skills are used. An exhausted Unit is flipped face down until the end of your next turn and cannot be used until then. '''4-4-2. Monsters''' '''4-4-3. Siege Weapons''' '''5. Setup/End''' '''6. Gameplay''' '''7. Status Afflictions''' '''8. Skills''' '''9. Skill Effects''' '''10. Additional Rules'''